Heartbreak Boy
by Samaria15
Summary: This story was inspired by the song "Heartbreak Girl" By 5sos. "Janey! Stop it! Stop. You're hurting me". My tired eyes read 'Why do you do this to me, Don't you love me?"
1. One Time Thing

**Hey everybody! This story was also inspired by another fan fiction story that was discontinued. It was called **_**I won't do it again, I promise.**_ **I really liked that story, so I decided to create a story somewhat like it.**

**Chapter 1: One Time Thing**

Tonight Ally and I were going to see _Big hero 6_ at the movie theater. I was so excited. I haven't been able to hang out with her much this week. Janey kept calling me every day saying she needed me for an emergency, when really she was just bored. One night, she had me paint her nails. I told her she really needed to get some girlfriends. Janey does not have much friends aside from me and Ally. Sometimes I think she waits by the phone until I call her. Which I do every night.

To tell her I love her and how lucky I am to be with such an amazing girl. The usual. We usually end up talking 3 hours past midnight. Talking about the latest celebrity gossip and a bunch of things I don't care about. I know I shouldn't say this, but sometimes I enjoy talking to Ally more than Janey. Its just that things are easier with Ally. I feel like I can talk to her about anything and everything. When I bring up my interests with Janey, she simply waits her turn before rambling on about what is important to her. I wish she would listen more.

I hear my alarm go off and realize it is time to go. I slide on my Chuck Taylors and head out the door.

When I arrive at the theater I look around crowded lobby for Ally. The theater was always full on the weekends. The aroma of fresh popcorn and butter filled the room. I decided to go ahead and pay for Ally's ticket as well as mine since I arrived first.

I saw her walk through the doors with her pink purse and floral dress.

_she looks really nice _I thought to myself.

I smiled as my brunette friend walked over to me adjusting her glasses.

"Hey Austin, how are you?" she asked giving me a quick hug.

"I'm doing good how are you?"

"Fantastic! I got a 95% on my math test" **( I actually did guys!)**

She smiled widely.

"That's awesome! I know you studied so hard for that test". I said matching her excitement.

"I know, I guess hard work does pay off".

Ally turned and was heading to the ticket window " I'm gonna buy my ticket now"

"Oh, you don't have to, I already bought yours". I told her.

"Thanks Austin" she replied.

"No problem" I smiled.

We got our snacks and headed to our room. There was barely anyone in the theater so it felt like just the two of us. Halfway through the movie, my phone vibrated.

Ally felt it because of how close we were sitting and whispered "I thought you turned your phone off?"

"I was going to, but I thought what if Janey calls me? She will be really angry with me if I miss one of her calls".

"You really call her every night? Isn't that a bit much?" Ally asked curiously.

"Yeah, but she likes me to, so I just do it". I stepped out to answer the call.

* * *

><p>As I walk Ally to her car she looks cold so I let her have my jacket.<p>

"Good night" I say dreading the long phone call that awaits me when I get home.

"Good night" she replied.

* * *

><p>I sat in my chair in my bedroom holding my Iphone in my hand ready to dial her number. As soon as I am about to, it rings. I pick it up and immediately hear screaming.<p>

"**Why didn't you call me! I told you exactly at 6:00. How hard is that to remember you retard!"**

"**I'm sorry" I sighed.**

"**I even gave you a reminder call an hour ahead".**

"**I actually thought that was our call. I was just going to call just in case".**

"**Well it wasn't" She said simply.**

"**I promise I will never miss another call time Janey". I reassured her.**

"**Thank you" She said.**

"**It's late we should probably get to sleep since we have school tomorrow".**

"**Yeah Good night babe I love you"**

"**Good night I love you too".**

I hung up the phone feeling a sigh of relief knowing that she was ok. Usually If I missed a call she would break down crying claiming I don't love her. When will she realize I"ll never leave her.

I've watched too many people give up on relationships I'm not going to be that person.

Next day at school Janey and I walked hand in hand down the halls. We were the celebrity couple at our school. Everyone shipped us. People always thought our blonde hair and brown eyes were cute. I was on the football team, and she was on the cheerleading team. We were the ideal couple. I walked her to every class and sat with her at lunch. All the football players who had cheerleader girlfriends would sit at a specific table. It was the cleanest table in the center of the cafeteria.

As I ate my lunch, I stared longingly at Ally, Trish and Dez who were sitting at a table across from me. I wish I could sit with them. My best friends.

That would be illegal in the public eye. Ally and the gang weren't really considered popular.

But they were still the coolest people in the world in my eyes.

Janey was sitting on my lap telling the jocks the same story about us meeting. Of Course dramatized to make me sound like a superhero that swept her off her feet when she least expected it.

I think those were her exact words. It was a little uncomfortable eating with her on my lap, but Janey insisted on it. I struggled dipping my chicken tenders in my dipping sauce trying to dodge her arms. I put my free arm around her waist moving her to one side to make room for my chicken tender.

After school I went to sonic boom to hang out with Ally and the gang.

"Hey guys! I yelled walking into the store hopping onto the counter".

"Hey Austin!" They all said in sync.

"Guess who is nominated for Prom king!" Trish said showing my name on the list.

"Really?" I said surprised even though I should expect it.

"Who else would it be?" Ally commented.

I shrugged my shoulders nodding.

"Do you wanna work on that song we had started?"

"Uhh yeah that sounds great"

Ally took my hand and lead me up to the practice room. We sat together at the piano reading over what we had written previously.

"I was thinking maybe the chorus could go like this" she demonstrated letting her delicate fingers glide across the piano hitting all the right notes.

"Yes! I love it" I said giving her a high five.

"Then maybe it could go-" I was cut off by the ringtone on my phone. I looked at the collar ID although I already knew who it was. This girl had the worst timing.

Ally sighed "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I have to go" I said answering the call as I made my way out of the store. Janey called saying we had an emergency party to attend tonight. When is any party ever an emergency? And who has parties on school nights? These were all questions I asked Janey as she was giving me directions to the house.

"Meet me at my house first" she told me.

In Janey's room, sitting on her bed waiting for her to finish dressing, I thought about the party and concluded I didn't want to go.

"Janey-" I started.

"Uhhh what is it now Austin" she asked annoyed.

"I-I don't think I want to go" I admitted hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"What are you talking about you retard?"

"Ok, quit it with the name calling. I'm your boyfriend, you don't get to call me stuff like that" I defended myself feeling confident.

"Suck it up" she replied applying her make up in her vanity mirror.

"No! I shouldn't have to". I yelled standing up. "We are equals in this relationship and should be treated like so!"

I felt really good and thought I made a valid point. All that confidence shattered when she threw her mascara on the floor and started marching over to me.

As soon as the impact came I felt a rush of pain. She drove her fist through my jaw leaving it throbbing. I stumbled back holding my face in shock.

"Did you just-" I said flabbergasted. I sat back down on her bed.

Janey's face softened and she held my head apologizing.

I was too in shock to feel any remorse. She just hit me.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry, I never meant to do that I- just got angry. I 'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise". She apologized repeatedly.

"You know I love you right?" She said.

"I know, I forgive you. I love you too." I said embracing her.

It was just an accident, a one time thing, I knew it was.

**What do you guys think? Please review I want to know your opinion.**


	2. Don't you love me?

**Chapter 2: Don't you love me?**

"Hey Ally!" I said meeting up with my short brunette friend at sonic boom.

As I walked further into the music store I noticed Dez and Trish.

"Oh hey Trish and Dez!" I said just now acknowledging their presence.

"Are you guys ready for our bowling night!" Dez shouted with great alacrity.

Every Friday we all have a night with just the four of us. Every week it is something different. Last week it was homemade pizza night. We made pizzas at my dad's house. It was really fun. We got some dough on the ceiling while trying to do crazy tricks but, my dad didn't mind. As long as we cleaned everything up he was fine.

"I am, I don't know if Austin is". Ally joked. She was referencing my score last time we bowled. I came in last. I think my score was 50. Yeah, I am really bad. As she walked past me she gave me a little pat on my cheek. I winced as her hand tapped my jaw. It was still sensitive since Janey's little outburst.

"You alright?" Ally asked noticing my eye twitch.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. You just caught me off guard. that's all". I hated this. I had to hide the fact that my own girlfriend hit me. It was embarrassing. At least she didn't leave a mark. She just left pain.

"Well, let's head out guys" Trish said grabbing her bowling shoes off the counter. I had just remembered I left my shoes at my mom's house.

"Hold up guys! I think I left my bowling shoes at my mom's house. Can we drop by my mom's first?" I asked them.

Going back in forth between my mom's house and my dad's house was often frustrating. I had two sets of everything. Except bowling shoes. They split apart when I was 8.

We pulled through the drive way and I hopped out of the car jogging to the house. I twisted the knob on the door and entered. I wiped my shoes on the welcome matt and walked into the living room yelling "Hey mom! I forgot my bowling sho-" my voice slowed in a state of confusion.

There were sounds of laughter filling the room. Laughter from my mom and… who?

"Janey?" I asked confused as to why my girlfriend was sitting on the couch with my mom.

When they saw me, Their laughter halted and they both smiled at me.

"Oh, hey baby!" Janey squealed leaping into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist setting her back on the ground.

"Hey, Janey" I said trying to sound excited. "What are you uhhh doing here" I smiled looking between her and my mom.

"I was helping Janey with her prom queen marketing. Since I myself back in high school was voted prom queen". My mom and Janey smiled at each other showing me the posters they decorated with glitter and stickers.

"With your mom's help, we're going to win for sure Austin! Do you want to help? We could use an extra hand with the glue gun."

"Oh, no thank you. I just stopped by to pick up my bowling shoes. Ally, Dez and Trish and I are all going bowling together".

Janey folded her arms giving me that stupid glare. "Oh, so all you guys are hanging out together and you didn't even think to invite me?"

No, they are _my _friends.

I rolled my eyes responding. "Don't even try to pretend like you enjoy hanging out with my friends. All you ever do is complain when you're anywhere without your cheerleading friends". I was loosing my patience with her irrepressible complaints.

I was shocked at how fast our conversation had escalated.

She shut her eyes in frustration as she took a deep breathe. "Fine. Ok. Whatever. I don't even care." she folded her arms suddenly interested in the opposite direction of me.

I rolled my eyes at her passive aggressive approach.

Oh gosh, she is looking at me like that again. Now she is making me feel bad. I gave in to her vindictive ways and did the thing I knew I would regret.

I grabbed both of her hands, bending down to be leveled with her. "I'm sorry, do you want to come?"

She waited a moment. before accepting.

"I would love to join you and your friends!" she flung herself once more into my arms. They're not going to be happy. To be honest, I don't know If I am. What am I saying, I love her. Why would I not want to be with my girlfriend.

I walked back to the car holding my girlfriend's small dainty hands with my bowling shoes in the other. I saw my friends' faces through the window. Their faces wore the look of disappointment and sudden dread. A look I wore anytime Janey made me hang out with her friends from school.

"Hey guys!" I said through the window. "Janey's coming with us". I sat with her in the back seat as we drove in silence.

I went to the counter to get shoes for Trish, Ally and Janey. Ally and Trish were the only ones who didn't have their own pair of bowling shoes. Trish wore a 8, Ally wore a 7. And… Janey. Well I didn't really know. I gathered our shoes and was going to ask Janey what hers was when I reached her.

"Here are the shoes" I said handing the girls their pairs. They thanked me and I turned to Janey. "Oh and Janey I didn't get your size. What do you wear?"

She held her hand up to my cheek laughing. "Baby, If you think I'm wearing some used dirty shoes from a bowling alley, you've got another thing coming".

Ally, Dez and Trish rolled their eyes tying their shoes. "This is why we don't like hanging out with her". I heard Trish whisper.

"What are you going to wear?" Ally asked.

"I'll just wear my own shoes. No offence, but not even I can make those ugly shoes work".

"Janey, you can't-" Dez started annoyance filling his voice.

"I, can do whatever I want". Janey cut him off.

She grabbed the smallest weighted bowling ball and stepped on the bowling line with her pink heels. As soon as her feet touched the line, a loud screeching buzzer went off.

I slammed my forehead with the palm of the head, and regretted ever bringing her.

"Honey have you finished your homework" my mom asked as I was about to leave the house.

"Yes mom, I do it everyday right when I get home".

"Ok honey have fun" she said.

Ally and I were going downtown to check out a new store that opened this week called _Stage 9._ The store was filled with movie memorabilia and other cool stuff. I pulled up in front of Ally's house and rang her doorbell. I hope I can get through this night without having to run to Janey to wait on her every call. Ally stood there in the doorway wearing her signature floral dress and white converse. I don't know why my face lights up every time I see Ally. I guess I just like her a lot. As a friend of course. When I see her, I can already imagine the fun that lies before me. "You ready to go?" Ally asked adjusting her glasses taking me out of my gaze.

"Yeah totally".

Downtown was about 20 minutes from where I lived. Ally and I talked about anything and everything on our way there. However, there was one topic, a rather sensitive topic that she brought up that made me uncomfortable.

"So how are you and Janey doing?"

I don't think she knew how far our conversation just drifted as those words flew off her lips.

"Oh, me and Janey. We're good. You know. We're.. yeah". I drifted off focusing on the road.

Her next words caught me off guard and a wave of guilt swept over me.

"Why are you with her". she asked in the most serious tone.

"I-I love her?" I said hesitantly.

"Is that a question or an answer".

"Ally, our relationship may seem a little off, but we love each other and I know she has my best interest at heart and I have hers".

Ally chucked. "How long did it take Janey to make you memorize that."

"Ok, what is that supposed to me?" I asked defensively.

"Austin, you follow Janey like a blind sheep. You do everything she says. Face it. She's got her leash tied tight around your neck".

"Whatever" I scoffed.

* * *

><p>We got to the store and we're amazed at how big it was. "Man, this store has so many cool things!" I couldn't agree more.<p>

I went to the _Doctor Who_ section, and Ally went to the Hollywood photo section. "We can meet in the middle of the store when you're ready to leave" I told Ally before we departed.

I waited in the middle of the store for Ally holding my Doctor Who poster, which would soon be hanging in my room. As Ally headed towards me, my phone vibrated and said 'Janey'. My mood quickly altered as did my smile. The text read 'I need you now'.

_Of course you do._

everything with her was now. I need it now. I can't wait. The girl had no patience.

I quickly set my poster down walking up to Ally. "Hey Ally, I'm really sorry. I just got a text from Janey. I have to go meet up with her".

The look she wore when Janey came to the bowling alley reappeared on her face. Her faced said, 'why am I not surprised'.

"Ok, I'll just take a cab home, I guess". She said forcing a grin. One of those grins you just give to be polite. With no sincerity behind it.

I didn't want her to have to take a cab. I wanted to take her home myself and make sure she got home safely.

"No, I'll take you home, then go over to Janey's house." I said.

Ally's face lit up, she put her stuff down and lead the way out of the store.

**Ally's POV:**

I was really worried about Austin. They way he followed Janey was so submissive and blindly. Almost as if he was afraid of Janey. What was she doing to him. He viewed her as if she was a goddess. She could do no wrong in his eyes. And if she did do something wrong, he would come up with some reason why it was his fault.

Austin drove me home in complete silence. His face was very concentrated and he looked nervous. His forehead was sweating and his fingers were twitching as they gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Are you ok Austin?" I asked making him jump.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He replied scratching the back of his neck. A nervous tick he adopted.

I knew he was lying. He was scared out of his mind. He was scared his little girlfriend would yell at him if he wasn't there on time.

"Do you smell chocolate?" I asked as I looked around his black cruiser.

"Oh yeah, I keep boxes of chocolates in my car for Janey. In case I do something wrong and I need a quick present".

"Oh" I said plainly.

Austin takes one box tied with a cute pink ribbon from the back seat and sets it on his lap.

"I'll probably be needing one of these tonight".

**Austin's POV:**

After I dropped Ally off. I raced over to Janey's house. I hope she wasn't mad at me. I've been trying really hard to listen to everything she said; Not ramble on about _The Big Bang Theory, (which is my favorite TV show)_ Only hang out with Ally up to 2 times a week, call her every night, be the perfect gentleman and only touch her when we were in front of 'our friends'. But I seem to always be in the same position. Begging for her forgiveness for something I said, or didn't say. Always wondering what I did wrong. I must be the worst boyfriend ever. I just want to make her happy. I never seem to do enough. I need to try harder. She deserved my all. She deserved the world.

* * *

><p>I knocked upon her door and greeted her parents. They let me up to her room. Janey was sitting at the edge of her bed with her arms folded staring daggers at me as I entered her room.<p>

I held the box of chocolates tightly in my hands. Hopefully I can use this to compensate for my tardiness. Janey's favorite candy was milk chocolate.

"Do you know what time it is? I called you an hour ago." she said in an agitated tone. I would be lying if I didn't say I was a little scared. Only because I knew what she was capable of.

"Baby, I know you're mad, but hear me out. I had to drop Ally off at her house before coming he-"

She cut me off screaming throwing the chocolates in my hand onto the floor. "Uggghh Why are you Always with her! I told you I didn't like you hanging out with her alone. It's either as a group, or not at all. She is not even half as popular as us. Do know how much social cred you lose each time someone spots you with her? Gosh! you're so stupid". She finished.

"I wasn't going to just leave Ally to catch a cab all by herself. That's not safe". I told her.

"I understand you don't want me hanging out with her alone, but even in group settings you constantly complain about me and Ally. You know I love you, is that not enough?"

"You love me, really. Then why do you spend majority of your time with Ally. Why do I feel like you never have time for me."

I snapped no longer able to sustain my cool, calm and collected self. "Because I have other friends Janey! I'm sorry, but every second of the day is not going to be spent on you. I'm sorry I don't drive all my friends away like you do. Maybe I could miss you and actually enjoy the time we spend together If you didn't call me 500 times a day demanding attention and bombarding me with your list of commands. How can I miss you, If you're never gone!"

Her face hardened and her cheeks turned red. I've been here plenty of times to know what happens next.

"Janey" I said slowly walking towards her. "I shouldn't have said that I'm-" I couldn't even finish before I was attacked.

again

This time right in the eye. I cried out of my non injured eye, as her ring dug through my cornea. I fell to my knees in pain. While on the ground she kicked me in _that _place, and stomped on my stomach. It did not help that she was wearing heels. She dug her heels deeper into my skin. My eye was the least of my problems now. Laid on my back I lifted my arms and screamed at her "Janey stop! Stop You're hurting me!". I grabbed her waist lightly trying to push her off of me without being too rough.

"Well, you hurt me!" She grabbed her night lamp and held it over my head.

I decided a light approach was not going to be affected. I grabbed her arms turning her over and slamming her to the ground. "Stop it now!" I yelled in her face hovering over her body. Her eyes were filled with fear and vulnerability.

"Please Stop" I whispered shakily as she calmed down. We breathed heavily in sync. My tired eyes read 'Why do you do this to me? Don't you love me?'

We heard the door knob twist and our eyes shifted towards the door. My hands were still gripping her wrist tightly pinning her down. Her dad revealed himself behind the door.

"What is going on in here?" Janey's dad asked.

I had no idea what to say. What do you say to your girlfriend's father who caught you on the floor hovering over her. This didn't look good.

"Dad!" Janey whined to her dad.

"Can we have some privacy please? Geez!" I released her arms and she began to kiss me almost violently while her dad stood there awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry honey. Dinner is ready if you're hungry. Austin you're welcome to stay if you would like". I nodded my head trying to break away from her lips.

_I can not believe that worked_

I stood up holding out my hand to help her up. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife right now. She stared at me plainly as If expecting me to say something.

"I should go". I finally said with a bitter tone.

"Yeah" was all she said.

I heard her whisper as I turned the corner out of her room.

"I Love you"

I came back around just to respond. How dare she say that after what just happened.

I shook my head disturbed by her words. "No, you don't-, you don't get-"

"Austin" she sighed stroking the side of my arm with her hand.

"No, let me finish!" I swiped her hand away from my arm.

"You don't get to say that anymore".

I got in her face to say my last words. "What happened in there-" I said pointing in her room. "Was not love".

**This is definitely my favorite chapter. Please Review!**


	3. I Want To Love You

**Chapter three: I Want To Love You**

I wanted to love her so much. I wanted to stay with her and works things out, but I just didn't see how. She was so different from the way she used to be. But I don't want to think about that right now. My dad and I were going fishing today. Spending quality time with my dad was just what I needed.

"You got the poles and the bait Austin?" My dad asked me loading the car.

"Yeah I got them". I responded loading them in the back seat. I was originally planning on spending time with Ally today, but I realized I had already used up my two times this week. I really missed her. She texted me three times today, but I had to ignore all of them. I wasn't allowed to exchange more than ten text messages with her a week. I had already reached my limit for those as well.

I stared at my phone wishing I could open the messages, but I didn't want to "cheat on her".

"Call her. What are you waiting for" My dad said noticing me staring at my phone longingly.

"I can't. Janey said I could only talk to her so many times. I don't want to lose her."

"Janey or Ally?" My dad asked.

"Janey of course." I responded wondering why he would ask that.

"Son, I think you let this girl tell you what to do a little too much. I don't like the way she talks to you. Are you sure you're in a relationship and not dictatorship? When was the last time you and Janey had a conversation together and tried to solve a problem in your relationship".

_When she hit me_

"Mmm just the other night. I told Janey I didn't like how she calls me retarded". I told my dad.

"Ok, and how did she respond".

"She told me to suck it up, and then we started fighting". I admitted embarrassed at my poor relationship.

"See son, that is not a healthy relationship. There is no harm or shame in just quitting. Divorcing your mom was the best decision I ever made". My dad finished closing the trunk.

I was speechless. Did he just say that?

"Dad, how could you say that?" My voice broke.

"Austin, the Moons simply aren't meant for commitment. Our last 5 generations have proven so. I think you should just accept that, and break up with her. And hey! The single life is pretty good".

"What?" I whispered in confusion.

"No, never! Dad, Just because your relationships tanked, doesn't mean mine will. I'm not giving up on my relationship with Janey. Not ever! And we're going to be together forever!"

I dropped the buckets I was carrying and went back into the house. "I don't feel like going fishing anymore dad".

I grabbed my keys and called Ally.

**Ally's POV:**

I have been texting Austin all day. I really needed to talk to him. Every time we hang out it seems to be always be about him. I was always his friend. When was he ever mine. There was this guy at school who was harassing me. I needed Austin's help. He was always there to protect me. He _was_. Lately he has been stressed out about Janey or complaining about her. He has no idea how much she is messing him up. He is so innocent and pure. She is the complete opposite. I sat in my room. Bored as I painted my nails a bright pink color. As I brushed over my finger nails with the paint a loud ring and vibration caused my steady hand to push the brush off course. I set down the polish and picked up my phone.

_Hey can you meet me at Sonic Boom, I need to talk to you_

_Yeah sure I'll be there around 10:00_

_Ok, see you soon_

The phone call from Austin was a pleasant surprise.

**Austin's POV:**

I sped down the road to sonic boom desperately needing to talk with the only person that would understand.

I waited sitting on the counter in Sonic Boom for Ally.

She finally arrived around 5 minutes later.

"Hey Austin! What's up!" Ally said casually walking in the store.

I ran to her without wasting any time embracing her in a long hug.

"I just really need to talk to you Ally". I whispered through her hair.

"You can talk to me about anything Austin". Ally replied intertwining our hands, leading us up to the practice room.

We sat down at the piano in the lonely private room.

"I thought you reached your limit of visits from me". Ally started.

"I don't care anymore I just wanted to see you".

I responded taking her hand.

"Ally, my dad said I should break up with Janey and accept the fact that I'll never be in a lasting relationship. He doesn't believe in us at all". I finished.

"That's terrible Austin. I know how much you love her".

I sighed turning to her

"You know, I think that is what bothers me the most. I don't know why I still love her. I guess I just don't want to have a failed relationship. I want to make this work so much".

"I think it's sweet you want to be in a committed relationship, but maybe Janey isn't the right one. It's ok let go of someone. I wouldn't call it quitting".

Ally's encouraging smile dropped as her eyes shifted to my eye looking at it closely, noticing it's red bruised shade.

"Oh my- Austin what happened to your eye. It looks terrible".

I sighed realizing I should have wore sun glasses.

She stroked my cheek with her thumb examining my injured eye.

I stood up trying to hide my face. "It's nothing Ally, Janey just got a little out of control, but It's not going to happen again".

Ally's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean out of control! Is she hitting you?" Ally followed me with teary eyes filled with worriness and fear.

"Ally, please don't"

She shook her head "Austin" She said slowly. "That is not a healthy relationship. Nobody should be hitting anyone. Janey is not your mother, she is your girlfriend. And you shouldn't let her hit you. Have some self respect". she finished staring me down.

"Well, an unhealthy relationship is better than no relationship". I whispered.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Please continue. And tell your friends:)**


	4. Spikers

**Chapter 4: Spikers**

**Ally's POV:**

Today in physical education we were playing volleyball. Volleyball was always my favorite sport to play in P.E. I was great at volleyball. In middle school, I played opposite hitter. No one was able to block my hits. Mrs. Lunde announced we would be playing on teams of 3. Just like queen of the courts. I looked around the spacious gym thinking of who I would want on my team. My first pick was Trish. Because she is my best friend. Not Dez, because he is not very good at playing sports. Not Austin because He was always attached by the hip to Janey. There was no doubt they would be on the same team.

I stood with Trish in the middle of the court failing to find a third partner as my eyes wondered off. "Do you see anybody who could join our team?" Trish asked.

"No, just a lot of blonde people". I responded staring longingly at Austin.

Trish folded her arms looking annoyed. "Umm Ally, I think you're just staring at Austin".

She was right. I felt so bad for Austin. He needed to leave her. I knew deep down he wanted to, he just didn't know how. I watched as Janey fixed Austin's hands which were wrapped around her waist. She literally controlled everything he did. If he held her hand, she would move his arm to her waist. If he held her waist she would sling his arm over her shoulder. Nothing was natural, everything was forced.

As Austin caught my glare, he smiled at me solemnly. Janey quickly grabbed his jaw turning him to face her. She then glanced at me before sticking her tongue down his throat. Even their kisses were forced.

"Ok, does everyone have their teams!" Mrs. Lunde yelled across the gym.

I ran over to her.

"Umm Mrs. Lunde Trish and I still need one more player".

"Hey! Ally and Trish are the odds ones out, so who wants to be on their team!" She screamed once more. _Odd ones out. _ Did she have to make Trish and I seem like loners?

Kristy Heart volunteered to join our team. As she strutted to the volleyball court as if she was in a fashion show, she adjusted her pink bow that was fixated on the back of her head. She looked like a really girly, petty, dainty girl. I had hoped her playing was better than her looks. I'm all for bows, but really? We're playing volleyball. Take it off.

From what it looked like, me and Trish's undefeated record was about to be demolished. Austin used to be our third player. We dominated every court. No one could stop us. We called ourselves the _spikers. _

**Austin's POV: **

I was super excited to play volleyball. It was my favorite sport. I told Janey we should ask Ally to be on our team, but she insisted on having Brad, one of the guys on the football team be our third person.

When I heard Ally's team needed one more player, I was so close to raising my hand and joining her and Trish. We could go back to being the undefeated spikers. But I knew better not to leave Janey. I knew how mad Janey would be If I left her. She was so sensitive.

Mrs. Lunde blew the whistle and the games began. Brad was actually very good at volleyball. Janey on the other hand was too busy clinging to my arm to play. She was probably good. Just didn't want to try. Typical Janey.

We won the first 3 games. Brandon and I were undefeated. The last team to verse was Ally's team. I noticed Brandon was a little too excited to play them. "You ready to wipe the floor with these little girls Austin!"

"Yeah man" I replied a little freaked out at his aggressive tone.

As soon as Trish served the ball Brad got into ready position. He passed it up, I set it, and he spiked the ball straight to the ground. Right at Ally's feet. Thank goodness he didn't hit her.

We kept playing and majority of the rallies went like that. We were beating them really bad. Mrs. Lunde yelled "One minute left" so we knew this last rally had to be the best one. I served this time, and the girls sent the ball back over after their three hits. As Brad passed it up I heard him yell "Get ready Ally!" I ignored the comment and set to him. He jumped higher than a kangaroo and smacked the ball as hard as he could in Ally's face. She fell to the ground and starting crying. Brandon rose his hands in victory and laughed as Janey gave him a high five.

"Yay! We won!" Janey cheered.

I rolled my eyes and ran under the net to see if Ally was ok. "Ally are you ok! I am so sorry. I'm sure Brad didn't mean to hit you". I whispered in her ear holding her as she cried. She was covering her face with both of her hands sobbing. "Hey, let me see". I said.

I gently removed her hands from her face and observed her bruised face. Ally's entire face was purple. She looked like she might have a broken nose.

"You need to go to the nurse. Can you stand?" I asked trying to lift her to her feet.

"Mrs. Lunde Ally's hurt. Can I take her to the nurse's office?" I asked.

"No Austin that is the teacher assistant's job". She replied.

"Well, can I go with them". I pleaded.

Ally looked at the teacher with puppy dog eyes. "Can he? Please?"

"Fine you can go with her". Mrs. Lunde said.

"Thank you". I smiled holding Ally's hand as the T.A and I lead her out of the Gym.

"Austin!" I heard Janey yell from across the gym.

I turned around answering "Yes!" dreading what she wanted.

"Come here!" she yelled already some how annoyed with me.

"Coming" I answered. apologizing to Ally as I left her side.

I ran over to Janey.

"I don't want you going with them. Ally will be fine with the T.A".

"Janey, Ally's my friend and I need to be there for her I-"

"Austin!" She interrupted me.

"I said no" She said with authority.

I sighed with frustration before putting on a fake smile saying "Ok".

She nodded then turned around to talk to her cheer leading friends. I was so tired of Janey. She didn't even want me to stay for her. She just didn't want me with Ally. I turned my attention to Brad remembering he was the reason Ally was hurt.

I broke through the guys crowding around Brad listing to him go on and on about his victory. I shoved him and yelled in his face. "Brad! What the heck was that about! You hit Ally on purpose".

He laughed "Uhh yeah I did. She's a total weirdo. I waited the entire match just to do that. Maybe that volleyball can shape her face into something decent". He laughed looking for the others guys to join him. They did.

"You jerk! You made her cry". I replied angrily.

"Do I look like I care?" He said throwing his arms up in the air.

I took a step back saying "No, but I do". I flung myself towrds him clotheslining him right in the jaw. I whaled on him punching him repeatedly in the face. His nose was bloody and his eyes were both bruised badly. Some guys eventually pulled me off Brad telling me it wasn't worth it.

Oh, but it was. It was worth everything.

He rolled across the floor moaning in pain while others tried to help him up. I watched him feeling no remorse.

He deserved to be in pain.


	5. Night Changes

**Chapter 5: Night Changes**

**Ally's POV:**

I don't like nurse rooms. They are cold, white, and smell like medicine. Next to my bed was a cart with a plate of cookies and juice. I did not see how cookies and juice had anything to do with my injury. Someone must have thought I gave blood. In the corner of the room there was a light grey picture frame with a certificate inside of it. The certificate had all the staff members' names printed at the bottom. There were not many nurses around. I was alone for the time being. I laid in bed tracing my fingers over my bruised face wincing at every touch. I knew it was pathetic to cry in front of the whole class, but I just couldn't help myself. The pain of seeing Austin kissing Janey and Brad hating me, was too much to handle. I wish Austin were here holding my hand. He would make me forget the pain and make me smile. He had no idea how much I needed him _now. _The volleyball incident was no surprise at all. Brad had been harassing me for two weeks now.

Walking down the halls he would purposely shove me, slam my books to the ground, or call me names. Austin would have noticed if his attention was not always focused on Janey. He would be the one to save me. I'm not used to defending myself. Now he's the one who needs saving. The only problem, is that I can't save him. He has to make the decision himself, to free himself from her. He keeps waiting and searching for a way out. But in reality, there is no way out. He has to make a way.

I looked up as I heard two quiet knocks on the white door. "Come in" I said to my unknown visitor. My blonde friend quietly stepped in the room bearing a colorful bouquet of flowers, with his backpack slung over his broad shoulders.

Austin smiled as he set the flowers down beside me taking a seat on my bed.

I smiled back at him. "Hey"

"Hey Ally" He said in a soothing voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great. Now that you're here". I said grabbing his hand.

"I got you something". He jolted with excitement as his eyes lit up like a fire.

"What! It's _your_ birthday. Why are you giving me a gift?"

"You remembered?" Austin asked in shock as if it was absurd to think anyone would remember his birthday.

"Of course!" I shrugged my shoulders.

Austin gave me one last glance before he unzipped his backpack and dug through it.

I sat up curious as to what he got me.

He pulled a pink wrapped box with white ribbon tied at the top out of his backpack and handed it to me.

I unwrapped my present and revealed the familiar framed picture of The Jonas Brothers from _Stage 9._

"It's the picture you were about to buy at _Stage 9_ before we left. Remember?" Austin said.

I nodded hugging the picture. "I do remember! Thank you so much Austin!"

**Austin's POV:**

Ally embraced me and I immediately melted in her arms. Her touch was like lighting. It struck me so hard I never wanted to let her go. I sighed happily pulling her closer. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. We finally pulled away feeling any longer would be inappropriate.

Ally placed the picture down and turned to me.

"Austin, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about". she started.

My face turned serious and I looked deeply into her eyes "What is it? You can talk to me about anything".

"Brad has been harassing me for the past two- weeks, and I-" She started choking up.

I put my hand on top of our intertwined hands squeezing them reassuringly. "It's alright". I calmed her.

"I need your help- to make him stop. I'm not going to- go to t-the office because his- dad- is the principle and I-I know he- would- make up an excuse for-" Her breath was choppy after every word as the tears continued to fall. "Brad and some how make it my fault". She finished wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"Ally, of course I'll help you but, two weeks? This has been going on for two weeks and you're just now telling me?"

Ally sighed breaking eye contact. "I would have tried earlier but, every time I talk to you, the conversation drifts into your problems with Janey. Every chat with you, turns into a therapy session".

My eyes filled with guilt as I looked down knowing she was right. I dumped all my problems on her.

"I'm sorry Ally. You know what? You shouldn't have even had to tell me. I should have noticed. I spent all my time devoting my attention to my attention seeking girlfriend. I left out time for you. It's my fault. Please forgive me".

"I forgive you Austin". Ally smiled.

I am thankful Ally forgives easily. Not many people do. I _really_ needed her to forgive me because I meant what I said. I wanted to be a better friend to her and be there when she needed me.

"Oh! I also have a gift for you!" She exclaimed.

My face lit up as she mentioned a gift. I still couldn't believe she remembered my birthday considering it always fell on a busy school day.

She pulled out the perfectly decorated box tied with blue ribbon. The box was small. But if there is anything I learned from Ally, it's that great things come in small packages.

"Happy Birthday!" she said throwing her hands up in the air as I opened the small gift.

Inside the gift box was a little guitar pick attached to a chain. It was a guitar pick necklace.

"Aww this is so cool! I love it Ally! Thank you" I pulled her in for one last hug.

"Look at the engraving" Ally said.

I flipped over the pick and ran my fingers over the engraving that had two letters on it.

_A & J_

"It's for Austin and Janey" Ally smiled.

"Oh..ok." I said disappointingly. Why didn't she put our initials instead. I was hoping it would say

_A & A_

* * *

><p>I buttoned up my dark blue dress and slipped on my black dress pants. Janey said we were going someplace special tonight. I was feeling a little nervous before, because she hadn't acknowledged my birthday the entire day. I <em>knew<em> Janey had something special planned for the night. She didn't say much because probably didn't want to risk spilling anything.

I picked up my phone and texted Janey asking if she was ready for me to pick her up.

_Yeah you can come over now_

_Alright, be there in 10_

I walked Janey to my car wondering why she was wearing such a tight short dress with 4 inch heels.

Her bright pink dress was honestly tacky, and she could barely walk in her shoes. I was tired of her stumbling so I picked her up carrying her the rest of the way to the car.

"You look...nice" I lied in effort of giving her a compliment. I would have went for her hair and makeup, but even that was atrocious. Her eye make-up looked like it were done by a clown, and her lips were painted so plump, she could be mistaken for a frog. I set her down in the passenger's seat and got in on the other side jumping with excitement.

"Why are you so excited?" Janey asked buckling her seat belt.

"Because I have no idea where we're going, and it's exciting!" I cheered leaning over to her pecking her on the cheek.

"Ok.. here's the address to the place". She said throwing her phone on my lap.

I followed the GPS for 2 hours wondering why this mystery place was so far. Maybe we were going to some fancy restaurant that was located out of town.

"Umm.. Janey what city is this place in?" I asked as she sat in the passenger's seat playing games on my phone.

"I don't know.. Tampo.. or something. Who cares just drive".

"Tampa, Florida! Janey that place is like 4 hours away".

"Is it really? On my phone I thought it said 30 minutes". she said nonchalantly.

"Phones don't always calculate distances very well". I grumbled.

"Well.. we're half way there. We might as well keep going". she said not once lifting her head up or even apologizing.

"What is that on your neck?" She asked referring to the necklace Ally gave me.

"Oh, this is the gift Ally gave me".

"Mmm… thats.. sweet. A random act of kindness". She responded turning her attention back to the phone.

_Umm… not really a random act of kindness. It's my birthday._

We continued the rest of the way. I felt drained from the long drive. As we reached our destination, the daylight was completely gone. It had to be about midnight. I pulled into the vacant parking lot in front of the old looking abandoned building. The area smelled like drugs and alcohol. I could see broken bottles and old cigarettes on the ground.

"Ew!" I scoffed disgusted by the smell of this place.

"Janey I think we're in the wrong place.." I said heading back to the car.

"No!" Janey grabbed my hand pulling me back.

"We're here. This is the place". She said admiring the old rugged building.

"Ok.. and what exactly is going on in this place?" I asked hoping it would be some surprise party or something worth driving 4 hours for.

"What does it look like!?" she said slapping me in the chest for my 'Idiotic' comment.

"This is a rave". She said heading behind the building.

"A What?" I asked confused as to what a rave was as I followed her behind the forgotten building.

"I found a flyer at school advertising about a rave May 7. I knew nothing special was on that day so I planned for us to drive down to it. Don't worry, you'll love it. It's like a huge party that starts late at night. Or really early in the morning. It's like-".

My thoughts drowned out her voice when she said _nothing special_.

_Nothing special?_

_She forgot._

Oh, my goodness. She really forgot. She even planned for us to do something she knows I hate. If a rave is anything like a party, I'm not going to like it. I've told her plenty of times I don't like parties. But yet, every weekend she drags me to one. And now on my birthday. The one day I should be able to choose what I want to do, she makes me drive 4 hours to some place I don't even want to be.

I stopped in my tracks flabbergasted that my girlfriend, supposedly the love of my life, was so inconsiderate.

_Have I been blind this whole time?_

"Austin, what are you doing? Come on" She gestured pulling my hand, though my feet remained planted on the ground.

"You know what. Why don't you just go in there by yourself, and enjoy the rest of this _ordinary day,_ while I go to the gas station and try to find myself a cupcake!"

Janey stared at me confused.

I laughed in frustration. "You're unbelievable. Check my calendar". I said pointing to my phone that she was still holding.

She looked at the phone and came up slowly "Oh". She said plainly.

"It's your birthday. Well.. why didn't you tell me! How was I supposed to know!" She randomly snapped at me.

"What do you mean 'how were you supposed to know' birthdays are freaking annually! But of course, of course! I still need to get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness for not telling you, so that you could do me the honor of saying happy birthday".

I yelled dramatically at her.

"God knows that's all you would have done!" I added.

"I-I'm sick of this Janey. I'm sick of you". I scoffed walking away.

"Where do you think you're going!" She yelled following after me.

"I'm going home. You can do whatever you want. Just find your own way home".

I walked up to the curb looking both ways about to cross before I was yanked back.

"You do- not walk- away from me!" She yelled tearing my shirt as she pulled me back.

"LET- GO!" I yelled struggling to release her grip on my shirt.

I thought about how easy I could get her off with one good push. But, I was already angry. I would have pushed her too hard. I didn't want to hurt her. Even though she hurt me plenty of times.

Two wrongs don't make a right.

"FINE! YOU WANT TO LEAVE? GO AHEAD! WE'RE DONE!"

She finished with punching me in the face then pushing me with what felt like all her strength into the street.

I stumbled on the asphalt as I tried to stand back on my feet.

I stood up turning my head as I saw the blinding headlights of a car in my peripherals.

"AUSTIN!" I heard her scream desperately.

At this moment, I still had no regrets. Maybe one would have been spending my birthday with Ally.

Thank you for all the reviews! Good luck on finals everyone!


	6. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Chapter 6: A Girl Worth Fighting For**

**Austin's POV:**

"Yes, Austin was severely injured, and lost a lot of blood, but he will be ok. Your boyfriend will be just fine".

My eyes were barely open but I could hear voices.

"Yes, he _is_ taking visitors right now. Are his legal guardians here?"

"Ok, ok. Go on in honey".

The hospital room looked very similar to nurse rooms at school. The room was very bright and white. The only difference was that the room smelled like sick people instead of medicine. I saw there was a television screen attached to the wall. The remote was on the cart next to me. My arm, leg and head were in casts. My head hurt the most. It was a different kind of pain. It wasn't like a headache or a migraine.

I think I have a concussion.

I heard the door creep open and the click of heels on the floor. Janey revealed herself in the same pink dress she wore last night behind the door with 'Get well soon' balloons and a card. I Flinched with every step she took closer to me. Knowing that she was capable of murder made me tremble with fear.

"Austin? Babe? It's me, Janey. Are you awake?"

She asked walking over over to me.

"Yes" I said tiredly.

She threw herself on top of me crying and crushing my frail body.

"Ow-ow-ow Jan- Janey!" My faint voice yelled trying to get her attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry" She said getting off of me as she wiped her tears away.

"I was- Just really.. scared. I thought I might lose you". She said sincerely.

"I love you Austin". Janey admitted.

You really love me huh? Is that why you pushed me in front of a car and nearly killed me?

"Then, why Janey? Why do you do these things to me?" I asked tiredly.

"Love makes you do crazy things" she reasoned.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It's not boastful, or envious". I replied quickly.

"_That_ is real love".

"Your love was selfish, impatient, abusive, completely envious and fake" I finished not caring whether or not I hurt her feelings".

"And... for the first time ever". I laughed. "I realize what the problem is. All those times you hurt me, you always had me believing it was something that I'd done. You made me feel like a failure. But now I know, the problem's not me, or love. The problem's who you are".

Janey sat in front of me with teary eyes, looking like she wanted to say something, but couldn't get the words out. I didn't want to hear what she had to say anyway.

"Austin...I-" She managed to get out.

"Just leave me alone Janey. I don't want to be with you anymore. Leave!". I cut her off.

She walked out of the room with her head held high. Probably thinking of how she would tell the cheer team she dumped me. Not that I care. She can tell them what ever she wants. I don't care about her, or her friends anymore. All I care about is my family, and my real friends. Most importantly my best friend, Ally. She has been with me through it all. She was right about my relationship and she's going to be right about everything else in my life. Every time I mess up, she's right there cleaning me up. When I make a fool out of my self, she builds my confidence. And when I'm broken, she's always there to put me back together. I love having her in my life.

I heard another knock on the door, and it was Ally, Trish and Dez.

"Hey Man. We heard what happened" Dez said as he walked in with the girls.

My face lit up from it's previous dark state and replied "Hey guys! Thank you for coming".

"How are you feeling?" Trish asked.

"My head hurts pretty bad, but other than that, I'm just soar". I answered trying to stay positive.

"That's good. So... how are you _feeling_" Ally asked insinuating she was not concerned about my physical state.

"Guys, can you leave me and Ally alone for just a second, please?" I asked Dez and Trish knowing I couldn't confide in Ally unless we were alone. I was not comfortable with everyone about talking about my feelings.

"Yeah, sure" Trish nodded following Dez out of the door.

Ally got up from her seat and lied with me in my hospital bed.

"I broke up with her". I admitted to Ally as I stared up at the empty wall.

She did not reply immediately.

I turned to Ally curious as to what she was thinking.

Ally turned her face to me saying "I'm proud of you. You deserve a girl who listens, cares, and respects you".

I smiled admiring her, and her words of encouragement.

"A girl you'll be proud to call your princess". She added tracing her fingers along my forehead.

"Thank you Ally". I said wrapping my arms around her kissing her forehead.

"I was so... blind" I whimpered in frustration. "She made me feel…. so… worthless. Like everything I did had to be under her command, or else it was a waste of time. She would laugh at the thought of me thinking for myself. So desperate for love, I made myself believe hers was the best I could get. So I gave her my all. I did everything she wanted and thought that was happiness".

I was a fool. Truly a fool. I closed my tired eyes disappointed in myself, but relieved I eventually came to my senses. A wave of silence swept over the hospital room as our warm bodies laid side-by-side. Neither of us spoke for a little while.

"Do you still love her?" Ally asked faintly with a little bit of hope in her tone.

I took a deep breath not knowing how I would answer the question. It was impossible to be with someone as long as I have been with Janey and then suddenly lose all feelings for them. No matter what they had done. If the love was real in the first place, I would imagine some love would linger.

"I still have love for her, I just don't know what to do with it now". I admitted.

"I think I have an idea" Ally said before she pressed her lips against mine.

Her finger ran through my hair in a soothing motion making me melt in her arms.

Her touch was magic. Her lips felt like soft clouds, and tasted like fresh strawberries. That was probably her lip gloss.

I kissed her harder and harder almost pushing her off the bed.

I grabbed her waist pulling her back on without breaking our lips.

Unfortunately we pulled apart realizing we needed air. We breathed steadily has our hands desperatly clung onto eachother.

Ally looked intently into my eyes taking a deep breath as if the weight of the world upon her shoulders was about to be lifted.

"I love you" Ally said quickly as if those words meant everything.

"I know" Was all I could say before connecting our lips once more.

**Oooooo! **


	7. One Decision

**Hey everybody! I hope you guys did well on your finals. I know mine were Amazing! I'm super excited for Christmas break! Relaxation! Anyway, here's chapter 7.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: One Decision**

**Austin's POV:**

I was in love with Ally too. I just didn't feel right saying it so soon. I mean, I had _just _broken up with my girlfriend. But, having Ally here with me made me realize I was in love with her the whole time I was with Janey. The thing that hurt me the most about being with Janey was not being able to see Ally everyday.

I wasn't in love with Janey, I was in love with the idea of a relationship lasting. All I grew up around was divorce. That was all I knew, or.. should have known. I saw Ally's parents happily married and wanted to be like that one day. In love with one person for the rest of your life. Devoted and completely committed to that person.

I couldn't go to sleep after being disturbed by nightmares. I figured it was best for me to remain awake.

I felt Ally sigh as she resettled her arms on top of mine which were wrapped around her body. I was enraptured by the beautiful girl sleeping peacefully in my arms. I lifted my head to see Ally's face. I think she was asleep. I asked her to stay with me after we kissed. I didn't want to be alone. Unless it was with her. Ally, was like a never ending sun that would shine all day and all night. I feel as though I could bring her the worst news, and she would find a way to make it ok. I could go through excruciating, unbearable pain- and she would make it bearable. I could fall in love with someone else, and get my heartbroken, and she would put me back together. She cared about me, and I felt that.

**Ally's POV:**

I felt eyelashes brush my ears as they slowly opened and closed. It was nice to be wrapped up in his arms. With him, I was safe from any trouble, free from any worry, and forever warm.

**Austin's POV:**

3 weeks went by and I was ready to go home. It didn't matter how many decorations they put up in my room for the holidays. It would never be as comforting as my own room. I'd rather be home, than in the best hospital in the world. The only thing I dreaded, was the

thought of having to tell my dad about what happened between me and Janey.

I knew my mom would not pressure me, but my dad would not let it go. I was not ready to confide in either of them yet. Every time he would visit me, he would ask more and more questions about how I was run over by a car; trying to squeeze the reason why Janey never visited me. I just didn't feel comfortable.

How do you explain something you don't even understand yourself? I had no idea why Janey pushed me in front of the car. I don't think she meant to hurt me, but I don't know if I can assume anything about her anymore. She is not the same girl I met at band camp. Her personality was altered, as well as her motives.

My mom signed the release forms and lead me out of the hospital.

"Are you ready to go home, honey?" My mom asked me rubbing my shoulders comfortingly.

"Definitely" I sighed in relief.

The drive home was surprisingly quiet. She didn't question me or pressure me in any way.

"Your dad's going to be joining us for dinner tonight". My mom said.

We haven't eaten together as a family in years. Dinners usually ended up in a huge fight. Someone either left the table screaming, or crying. I usually left crying in my room because I knew that my parents' marriage was falling apart. We would sit in complete silence in the beginning of dinner. Then my father would make a rude comment, then my mother would snap. Every time she snapped, I broke.

We pulled into the driveway and I stepped out with my crutches and my one good arm. It was about four in the afternoon. Ally, Trish and Dez were probably driving home from school. Man! School. I can't even begin to imagine all the make up work I am going to have to do. I hope I can get some of it tonight from Ally and start on it early. My mom said I would go back to school next week. Most kids would probably enjoy a time off, but I did not enjoy it at all. Being away from school, was like being restricted from learning. I tried to do some homework in the hospital, but my parents said I should just rest. They thought Pre-Calculus would be too much for my brain.

"Dinner will be ready at five thirty!" My mom yelled from the kitchen as I laid face down on my bed.

"Ok, Thank you!" I replied muffled by the pillow. I pulled out my phone and texted Ally.

**Austin: Hey Ally, I finally got to go home :)**

**Ally: That's great! How are you feeling?**

**Austin: So happy to be home. I missed all you guys.**

**Ally: We missed you too xoxo**

**Ally: You are all people are talking about at school.**

**Austin: Oh no!**

**Ally: Don't worry! It's nothing bad. People are just concerned.**

**Austin: Do you wanna hang out? Just you and me?**

**Ally: Ok, sure :)**

**Austin: Great! see you in a little bit. Meet me at the park xoxo**

The park was just across the street from my house so I could walk without trouble. I told my mom I just wanted some fresh air.

I sat on the swings in the lonely park staring at the sunset waiting for Ally. I felt a nice winter breeze as I admired the beautiful sky.

"Ally!" I said with excitement as I saw her approach me. I got up to hug her, but she told me to sit down.

"It's ok, I'll come to you". She made her way over to me and wrapped me in a hug. She joined me on the swings and joined my gaze towards the sun.

"Did you tell your parents? About Janey?" Ally asked delicately.

I sighed realizing this conversation was going to come up sooner or later.

"No" I sighed. "They kept asking, but I just ignored their questions. They are so badgering!" I complained.

"That's because they care about you Austin. I care about you". She said quietly.

"You need to tell them what Janey was doing to you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You mean everything to me. You know that right?"

I smiled nodding my head staring down at my lap.

I could not look her in the eye feeling this guilty. She said I meant everything to her. Ally has been nothing but perfect my entire life. What have I been? A loser who falls for all the wrong girls, has so little self respect he lets a girl half his size beat him up, and a horrible best friend. I only cared about myself. I never once asked how she was doing.

How could she love me? It didn't make sense. Ally was so perfect she could have anybody. Perfect personality, beautiful looks, super intelligence. She had everything you could want in a girl.

I really was blind.

I've been looking all around the world for the perfect girl, when she was right beside me the whole time.

"Is everything alright, Austin?" Ally asked noticing my expression of confusion and frustration.I shook my head smiling to prevent tears.

"No, no, nothing is right". I said frustrated. "How are you?" I asked turning to her. Ally looked at me with a confused expression. Probably wondering why I had just asked such a general question in the middle of a conversation.

"How am I?" She asked.

"Yes, How are you doing? I hardly ever ask you that anymore. Your feelings matter too and I want to know that you're alright. Are you doing ok?"

"Well, I'm doing fine. I guess. I'm just worried about you".

"Please, don't be. I don't want you to worry about me. I don't want you to worry about anything". I said standing up from the swing set.

"Austin, people are going to worry. Especially about the people they love. That's just human nature". She chuckled standing with me.

"But, you shouldn't have to bother yourself with me. Ally, you should be happy. Happy with people who deserve you". Ally stepped back as if appalled by my words. She grabbed my chin turning me to face her.

"Austin, I am happy. I'm happy because your safe and here with me. You are not a waste of time. And you are _never _a bother. I love you". She finished taking my hand.I laughed astonished at her honest confession.

"You still do. Wow." I whispered in realization that she really did love me. No matter what happened she would always love me. "I love you too Ally. But I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your love".

"The beauty of grace, is that we don't get what we deserve". She quoted.

I smiled before pulling her in for an everlasting embrace.

"Will you be my princess?" I whispered in her ear.

"I couldn't ask for more". She exclaimed. I pulled away from the hug and kissed her.

"I promise to love you forever" I told her holding her in my arms.

We walked back to my house as the daylight had completely faded away. If time didn't exist, I would have stayed in the park kissing her forever.

I would have given my mom a heart attack if I didn't come in. As we walked into the house, my mom called out that dinner was ready. I sat Ally down at the table and took the seat next to her.

"I see Ally will be joining us tonight". My dad commented politely.

I simply nodded. As my mom came into the dining room with the food, she stopped halfway noticing Ally. Her face brightened up as she set the food down.

"Oh, hello dear. Will you be joining us for dinner?" She asked.

Ally gave me a glanced silently laughing at my mother's sudden formal speech.

"Yes" she smiled.

We all feasted on the wonderful meal that my mom prepared. There was conveniently just enough for everyone. Almost as if my mom was expecting a guest. The chicken was roasted to perfection and the rolls were baked to a beautiful gold color that tasted amazing. I cleared my plate without hesitation. home cooked meals were another thing I missed about being away from home. They didn't serve this kind of food at the hospital. I saw Ally had cleared her plate pretty fast as well.

"So, Ally what brings you here?" My dad asked taking a sip of his soft drink.

"Oh, Austin wanted to-" Ally stopped herself noticing my throat clear hinting I did not want

my parents to know I called her over just to hang out. That would lead to talking about Janey. I didn't want to talk about her.

"Austin wanted to what?" My dad asked.

"I just wanted to get some homework assignments off of her". I said quickly.

My dad nodded his head in understanding and continued to eat. I actually did need to get homework from her. I should ask after dinner.

"So Austin, how's Janey doing?" He asked expectantly.

I've been avoiding this question ever since my and I drove back from the hospital. If I didn't want to talk about it at the hospital, what made him think I would talk

about it now.

I Sighed staring at my plate not knowing how to answer.

"I Haven't heard you talk about her in a while". He pushed. My mom cut in

noticing my internal struggle.

"Hey, Mike" She shook her head at my dad.

"No, he needs to speak up" My dad said getting mad.

I decided it was time. I needed to man up and tell my dad.

I felt Ally's hand reach out to mine in support.

"We broke up". I said quietly.

"You finally gave up huh? Well, I knew it would happen sooner or later. That's just the way life goes. I'm glad you finally figured that out we aren't made for that kind of life" He smiled satisfied with my failed relationship. My mom sighed with frustration.

"You're sick". I said with venom in my voice.

My dad set his drink down and stared at me in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"I did not give up! You...jerk". I scoffed. At this point my dad was standing up with his arms crossed and a mean face. "I broke up with Janey, because she was ABUSIVE, emotionally and physically. She would hit me multiple times. I had to literally throw her off of me before she killed me. It's not called giving up, it's called being smart. And I _am_ made for a committed relationship. Unlike you, I _can_ make one decision and stick with it. One day, I'm going to marry this beautiful girl!" I said pointing to Ally. "And I'm going to be with her forever!"

I grabbed Ally's hand and walked furiously upstairs. My dad stood in the dining room and started to argue with my mother. I walked through the hallway passed my mom's room into my room. I needed to take a walk to calm down, but I didn't want to leave Ally alone, so I just took her to my room. Hopefully my dad would leave. I opened my door, and paced around the room for a little bit. I was so frustrated I didn't know what to do. Ally stood by the door watching me awkwardly. I gave her a quick glance, before marching over to her aggressively. As I got closer she swallowed nervously, but didn't move a muscle. I grabbed her face and crashed my lips into hers. I picked her up and laid her on my bed and kissed the life out of her. I never wanted to have the relationship my parents had. I wanted the perfect family you see in movies. I promised myself I would give my future kids a better childhood than I had. A childhood where they wouldn't have to run out of family dinners crying because their parents were cursing at each other. My kids would never hide out at their friends' house for days because they couldn't bare to hear their parents' screams. I put all my emotions into this kiss. All the frustration, rebellion, and anger.

"Austin, stop". Ally breathed between each kiss. "Austin, are you ok?" She asked breaking our lips. She placed her hand on my chest motioning me to calm down.

I sighed before slowly sitting up next to her on the bed. I took a deep breath and held her hand in mine.

"I'm- scared Ally. I don't want us to be like that. I know marriage is difficult, but I also know how difficult it is to let someone you love go".

"Do you really want to marry me someday?" Ally asked me doubtfully.

"Yes, Ally I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

I know we're not ready yet, but when we are older, I will be counting down the days until I can call you my wife". Ally smiled widely and embraced me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her with closed eyes enraptured by her grasp. I sighed happily as I tightened my arms around my love, pulling her closer.

"I love you so much Austin". Ally whispered in my ear as she stroked my hair.

"You're mine forever Ally".


	8. Let's Have Fun

**Whats up! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! I had lots of fun. I got a guitar case! I bought my mom the Big Bang Theory version of clue. My family and I played that after we ate, it was a wonderful day. Who's excited for SEASON 4 AUSTIN & ALLY! Can't wait for January 18!**

**Chapter 8: Let's Have Fun**

**Austin's POV:**

With Ally by my side there was nothing I couldn't do. Although I was crippled, I still felt like the strongest man in the world. Even though Ally deserved a better guy, I'm glad she was able to look past my faults and give me a try. I had so many faults.

Today was my first day back to school since the accident. I told my mom Janey pushed me in front of the car and about how she was abusive. I also told her about our trip on the night of my birthday. She was devastated to hear everything, but glad I told her the truth. She just couldn't believe how nice and polite Janey was in front of her, and how terrible she was to me. I could barely believe it myself. She was truly a great actress. My dad has not spoken to me since I blew up at him at dinner. I have been staying at my mom's house for the past weeks.

My dad did say one thing to me. He said 'when you leave Ally, you can come home'.

I guess I'm never coming home.

Most of my necessities are at my mom's house anyway. In the morning, Ally arrived at my house and offered to take me to school. I would have liked to pick her up from her house and drive us, but I can not drive until my arm and leg heals. We made it to school around 10 minutes before classes started.

As Ally and I entered the school, the first person I saw was the last person I wanted to see. Janey was staring us down as well as everyone else as we walked to each others' lockers. We went to Ally's first. Each step we took down the hallway, was a step deeper into our graves.

I returned the death stare to some of my peers as I gripped Ally's hand tighter; feeling extremely uncomfortable from the looks we were getting. I thought Ally said people were concerned. Not disturbed.

"What's up with all these people staring at us?" I asked Ally annoyed.

She shrugged nonchalantly. She never really cared what people thought of her.

As we approached my locker, I noticed a group of people crowding around it.

Oh no, this couldn't be good

"Umm, excuse me guys this is my locker" I said trying to break through the angry groups of kids.

They ran away from the locker very quickly revealing my trashed, deformed, dirty locker. It was coated with mud and reeked of something rotten. It looked as though someone was trying to break in it with their fist. It was sprayed with red Graphite paint and the words read,

Sick, Disgusting, Jerk.

"Why would anyone write that? After all you've been through". Ally whispered just as confused as I was.

I shook my head disturbed by my once clean, now ugly locker. Who has the time to do this? Who has the time to trash someone's locker just to ruin their day. It's so immature and a waste of time.

"Kids are jerks" I muttered angrily. "Ignorant, malicious jerks" I added.

I sighed dreading what horrible things that could be inside my locker. The possibilities were endless.

As I slowly opened my violated locker, I was surprised by the contents inside. Also confused.

There were three things inside my locker.

I first noticed a long sisal brown rope and a broken lamp. I reached down and examined the slightly used fishing rope. The lamp looked strangely familiar. I felt like I had seen it before.

Why would someone put a fishing rope and a broken lamp in my locker?

"Why would someone put a fishing rope and a broken lamp in your locker"? Ally asked echoing my thoughts.

"I was just thinking the same thing". I said.

There was one more thing left in my small locker. It was a small cracked CD at the bottom. I reached down below for the cracked little thing to get a closer look at it.

My jaw dropped and my heart froze as I looked at the title. It was actually a DVD and it was my season 4 edition of the Big Bang Theory series. I had just got it for my birthday.

I brought out the broken DVD with sorrow plastered all over my face.

"Is that?" Ally asked pointing to the DVD sadly.

I nodded sadly before throwing it in the nearest garbage can.

"How did they even get your DVD?" Ally asked in frustration.

"I don't know. Who ever did this must have been close to me". I concluded.

* * *

><p>During lunch, Ally and I sat alone at a deserted table in the back of the cafeteria. I wanted to stay as far away from drama as possible. I made sure I avoided any eye contact Janey. We would have sat with Trish and Dez, but they were both absent today. Isn't that funny.<p>

I apparently did not sit far enough. Ten minutes into lunch, the football team came over to our quiet table. Jeff threw a football at my head with a piece of paper attached to it. They all gave me hard dirty looks. They glared at me as if I was the worst person in the world. As they walked past our table, one of the guys threw my crutches off the table onto the ground. Brad kicked the crutches further from my table.

I got up and hopped over to the table that my crutches were under. I knelt down on my wobbling left leg and retrieved my crutches.

"That was rude". Ally sighed.

I shrugged my shoulders taking the ballad piece of paper and unraveling it.

"Janey probably told all of them to do that, because she's upset with me". I reasoned nonchalantly.

You're a real jerk, man. You're off the team.

My face dropped as I read the note. I set it on the table and stared blankly at my lunch tray. I loved football, they can't just kick me off the team. They don't have the right to!

"What did the note say?" Ally asked placing her hand on mine.

My face grew long as I looked up at her.

"They kicked me off the team". I growled.

"What? Why?" She asked with a concerned look.

"It's because of Janey! She's getting back at me for breaking up with her". I stated

"So, they kicked you off the team because Janey told them to? Shouldn't the coach be involved in this?". Ally asked in confusion.

"I going to find her, she is going way too far. Trashing my locker is one thing, but kicking me off the football team? That's just cold, she knew I was trying to get a scholarship".

I threw my tray in the garbage and grabbed my crutches.

As I hurried down the halls in search for the only person who would be behind the rumor that made the whole school suddenly hate me, I tripped and fell flat on my face. Running with crutches was probably not a smart idea.

As I struggled to get back on my feet, I looked up noticing several people standing around watching me suffer. No one offering to help, or seeing if I was ok. Just staring at me blankly.

"It doesn't feel so good to get pushed around because you have a disadvantage, does it?" A deep voiced asked me.

I turned around to see Brad standing over me with Janey on his left. Figures Brad would go for Janey after we just broke up. He loved having my leftovers. They were both sick and selfish. They would be perfect for each other.

"What are you talking about Brad?" I asked annoyed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Austin. Ugh, you're so sick. Janey always deserved better than you. Janey never even loved you, you see she doesn't bother herself with stupid retards".

"Then why is she dating you?" I countered making sure he knew nothing he said could ever offend me. A tiger does not bother himself with a sheep.

He shook his head and grabbed Janey's hand leading her in the opposite direction. Janey shot me a quick smirk before turning her attention to Brad. I was beyond confused at this point. Something must have been flowing around the school that I didn't know about. What happened while I was gone? Janey must have told a lot more lies than I thought.

As Ally helped me off the ground, I told her what Brad said to me and that Janey has likely told some little lie that proliferated around the entire school; changing others' views on me.

"It's probably nothing we need to worry about Austin. Just some stupid high school drama. Let's just have fun tonight, and not worry about Janey". Ally smiled.

"Ok, you're right". I smiled turning to Ally wrapping my arms around her waist. Ally and I planned a movie night. We were going to watch Hunger Games, Catching Fire, Divergent, and Mocking Jay. It was going to be so fun. Since my mom had her book club tonight, Ally and I planned to have it at her house. Ally's parents were totally cool with it, like always. Her parents were the model parents every kid wishes they had.

"Are you still bringing the DVDs?" Ally asked.

"Yes! And you got the snacks right?" I replied.

"Yep! This is going to be so fun". She cheered skipping down the hall.

I stood watching her vivacious spirit frolic down the halls. She was so cute.

* * *

><p>I opened Ally's front door with the key that she gave me and walked into the comforting living room. I had the DVDs stacked up inside my backpack. I yelled "Hey Ally, I'm here!" as I looked around the quiet house. Her house always smelled like pomegranate candles. It had such a welcoming feel. Like no matter what you had done, you could always come back to this house. Safe and sound. This was my second home for sure. Ally ran down the stairs with a huge smile on her face and greeted me.<p>

"Yay! You were able to find all the DVDs!" She cheered jumping into my arms.

"Yep, and we're going to have the best night ever!" I said kissing her forehead.

"You and me re-watching the best movies of the past years!"

Ally went into the kitchen and brought out the popcorn, sodas and candy. She set them on the coffee table in front of us and joined me on the couch. The first movie we put in was Divergent. Ally and I figured we should leave the Hunger Games series for last. They say leave the best for last.

As soon as the movie started we got deeply invested into the movie. Even though we had both already seen Divergent, it was like seeing it for the first time. The constant action and suspense was just wonderful. Shailene Woodley was a great actress.

Ally and I both decided to wait until we saw the movie before we read the book.

Usually when we read the book first, we are disappointed with the movie because they cut out so much. We wanted to watch the movie first, so we can enjoy the book even more.

"Don't you just love that movie Ally! Its so clever and… action packed.. and..good!" I exclaimed hopping on the counter as Ally got mugs out of the cabinet for us to drink hot chocolate.

"Yeah" Ally chuckled. "Its pretty good". She smiled holding my gaze as we both laughed; enjoying each others' company.

"Hey, before we start the Hunger Games series.. do you want to…" I started hoping she wouldn't think my idea was... inapropriate.

"Invite Dez and Trish over!" We said in sync.

"How did you know!" I laughed.

"I was thinking the same thing! It's fun when we all hang out together!" She said honestly.

**Till' next time!**


	9. Christmas Means To Me

**Hello! I Hope you ladies and gentlemen enjoyed chapter 8. I hope you enjoy this one even more.**

**Chapter 9: Christmas Means To Me My Love**

**Austin's POV:**

"No, honey you gotta alternate from red ornament to green". My mother hissed.

"Does it really matter?" I laughed getting up off the ground. Mom and I were decorating our tree in the middle of the living room. She was really particular when it came to holiday decorating. Everything had to be even and straight.

I always loved Christmas time. It was so beautiful. Christmas was definitely my favorite holiday. I could already smell the delicious cookies being baked on Christmas Eve. Drinking hot chocolate with sugar cookies while snuggling up with a nice blanket watching the _Polar Express, _that was a good time. Although most Christmases I was alone watching the _Polar Express_, It was still a great holiday pastime. With family or alone, the Polar Express was a great movie.

My mom and I decided to hang up the Christmas tree early this year. We started right after thanksgiving.

This way, we can admire the green leaves longer.

I still haven't talked to my dad since our fight, but that's ok. My mom's all the company I need.

"Austin, can you take this box back down to the basement? Thank you". She handed me the box that once held the Christmas tree.

I'm finally off my crutches, so I'm glad about that. Now that I can walk properly Dez, Trish and Ally and I were planning on ice skating tonight. There is this new place called 'Skate to me'. It was right next to the hot chocolate place. That area was pretty much the perfect night already planned out.

As I made my way down the dark stairs, I turned on the light that led to the basement. I set the box down next to the other Christmas boxes.

I started heading out, but was stopped by a brown box that had tipped over. I knelt down to view the big brown box that read, _Pictures._

I grabbed one picture curious as to what type of pictures mom kept over the years in her basement.

It was a picture of mom, dad and me at the snow resort. I smiled as I looked at the memory filled picture. We were all dressed up in our snow suits ready to go snowmobiling. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Although I was smiling in the photograph, I remembered complaining about how hunger and tired I was. I was 7 at the time. Dad promised me if I put on a big smile, we would get hot chocolate later. That was all I needed to hear before I shut my mouth and smiled.

That was our last Christmas as a family.

The picture was beautiful, but not the story it told.

Even though my parents probably faked their smiles throughout the entire trip, and were only bearing each other's company for my benefit, I wish I never knew. I wish I never knew the truth.

Who cares if my family was a forced imitation of the perfect family photo. I didn't know that. I thought I had a beautiful house with all the video games I could ever want, and two parents that loved each other. I was happy. That is until they stopped trying to hide it.

When they gave up on trying to give me the perfect home life, I would never stop hearing them yell and scream at each other. I would go to sleep with the sound of shattered glass and obscenities as my lullaby. Although my door didn't block out everything completely, it did sometimes muffle their voices.

I tried for a moment to set aside those horrific memories, and appreciate this picture.

This picture said... 'happy loving family'

And I'll try to remember it that way.

I stood up putting the box back where it was. I took the picture back upstairs with me. As I walked back into the living room, I attached the picture to a string and hung it on the tree like an ornament.

Right in the middle.

**Ally's POV:**

I laughed hysterically as my dad struggled to sing _12 Days of Christmas_ on the karaoke machine. He really wasn't a singer.

Every year when we set up the Christmas tree, we sing Christmas carols to get us more in the Christmas spirit. It was my dad's turn and he was just awful, but he was making us all laugh. Singing at our house was not about the quality, it was just about having fun.

Mom and I clapped as he took a bow. He was laughing as well.

Dad had already set up the Christmas tree, so all mom and I had to to was decorate it. That was my favorite part. I loved decorating the tree with multi colored lights and colorful bulbs. Christmas was no doubt my favorite holiday.

"Even the white lights, Ally?" My mom asked overwhelmed by the amount of lights I had put on the tree.

"Yes, mom. The more colorful, the better".

"Alright" She laughed before tossing me the box that contained the white lights.

As we finished decorating the tree. we all stood in front of the it admiring the beautiful masterpiece we all created together.

I realized the tree was missing one more thing.

"Wait!". I said digging through our box of pictures.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed taking out our holiday themed family photo.

I attached the picture to a string and hung it on the Christmas tree like an ornament.

Right in the middle.

Satisfied with the tree, we all sat down on the couch to watch our favorite Christmas movie. _The_ _Polar Express._

After I put the movie in, I ran to the kitchen to make popcorn. As I reached for the box, I realized Austin and I had eaten all the popcorn from our movie night.

"Ally, are you making popcorn?" My dad asked hopefully.

"I was going to, but I remembered Austin and I ate it all when he came over". I said sadly.

"But, I can make cookies!" I realized.

"Even better!" My dad exclaimed.

As I took out the cookie dough mix and laid it on the granite countertop, my phone vibrated. I looked at the little screen and noticed it was a message from Trish.

**Trish- Hey Ally :)**

**Ally- Hey Trish, What's up :)**

**Trish- Nothing much, just playing the wii with my little brother. What r u doing?**

**Ally- I'm about to watch the Polar Express after I bake these cookies.**

**Trish- Oooo! What kind?**

**Ally- Chocolate Chip**

**Trish- That sounds great!**

**Ally- Thanks:)**

**Trish- What r u going to wear tomorrow night.**

**Ally- Umm Idk what r u gonna wear?**

**Trish- Since it's probably going to be cold, I'm going to wear jeans and a sweater.**

**Ally- You should wear that floral sweater. The one you wore at my birthday party.**

**Trish- Oh, yeah! That was super cute!**

**Ally- I think I might wear a pattern skirt with leggings.**

**Trish- That sounds nice. maybe a solid color top to match the skirt.**

**Ally- I'm thinking green, Austin told me to wear something green so we could match.**

**Trish- Aww that cute.**

**Ally- Yeah, this is gonna be a great night.**

* * *

><p>I put on my outfit and curled my hair, getting ready to go ice skating with Austin, Dez and Trish.<p>

I was so excited. this night is all I've been thinking about this week. It's gonna be magical. I'm glad we are doing something different this year. Usually its the same thing for all the nights of december. Movie night while baking cookies or popping popcorn. I loved watching movies with my family, but a little change never killed anybody.

I heard the doorbell ring, and knew it must be Austin.

"Hey Austin" I smiled noticing his green long sleeve shirt.

"Hey Ally" Austin smiled. "You look nice.. lovin' the green" He said flicking his wrist.

"Don't do that" I laughed.

He laughed as well and grabbed my hand saying, "Lets go".

Austin and I were the first to arrive at the skating rink. We paid for our skates while we were waiting. Austin picked up both of our skates and joined me on the bench.

"When was the last time you went ice skating?" I asked Austin while I fastened my skates.

"I don't know, like 4 years" He shrugged.

"Really? Why so long?" I asked surprised at how long he's gone without the excitement of ice skating.

"I guess, my mom's not really into it, and my dad was always too busy. Too busy fighting with my mom.." He drifted staring at the ground. He looked so sad. Like his sudden mood had just been flip upside down.

"Hey," I smiled wrapping my arm around his waist resting my head on his shoulder. "Don't think about that, ok? We're gonna have fun tonight. This is the time of year to forget about all your problems and just enjoy your loved ones".

"Yeah, you're right" He smiled embracing me in a warm hug.

* * *

><p>When the rest of the gang showed up, we immediately starting skateing. To our surprise, Dez was really good at ice skating. He showed off by doing all these jumps and spins.<p>

Austin and I got jealous, so we thought we'd try to do something crazy. We saw this couple beside us do a pair spin and a death spiral. They made the move look really easy.

"We could do that!" Austin said pointing at the flexible couple.

"Yeah, it looks easy!" I agreed.

I stood in front of him while he grabbed my torso just like the other couple.

"So... how do we start?" Austin asked.

"Uhhh I don't know they just... started. Wait! I think we're supposed to be facing eachother" I turned around and we resumed our position.

"So.. I guess we just start…" He stated. Austin started spinning slowly.

"Man, this is hard" He said breathing heavier and heavier.

"I think we're supposed to go faster. See?" I pointed to the couple.

As he tried to speed up he lost grip of my waist and sent us both to the ground.

We both laughed as we tried to get up.

"Hahaha ok, that was terrible" I laughed.

"What were you guys trying to do?" Trish asked noticing our epic failure.

"That pair spin we saw another couple do". Austin replied.

"Lets try the other one!" I cheered.

"Ok" He said.

I took his hand facing outward then I dropped down, but without letting my hips drop. Only my feet were touching the ice.

"Ok, now spin me" I said feeling like this one would work for sure.

"Alright!" Austin said.

He started spinning round and round and round until I could barely see his face anymore. Everything was blurry.

As we were perfecting this move, I noticed a tall gingered hair figure coming our way.

Dez was doing one of his miraculous spins not minding anybody around him.

"Watch out!" I yelled at Austin

"What!" He yelled back before Dez ran into him making Austin release his grip on me.

He sent me flying across the skating rink.

"Oh, shoot!" I heard them both yell.

"Ally!" Trish squealed.

I screamed as I looked down at everyone on the ground. They were all looking up at me with wide eyes. They were scared for me. I was praying I wouldn't break anything. As I started to head south, preparing myself for the impact, I felt two arms catch me.

When I realized I was ok, I slowly opened my eyes.

"Ally, are you ok?" The deep voice asked me.

I quickly jumped out of his arms, afraid and confused as to how and why he caught me.

"I'm fine." I hissed wiping the snow off my skirt. "What are you doing here Brad?"

"Same reason you are sweetheart". He smiled evilly. "To enjoy the beautiful winter weather and appreciate Christmas time".

I rolled my eyes at his cliche response.

"Speaking of appreciation, I just saved your life! I think I deserve at least kiss or something". He said grabbing my waist.

I pushed him away yelling "Don't touch me, you pig! The only thing you _deserve _is a beating!_"._

_"_Whoa, whoa, whoa". He said throwing his hands up. "Lets calm down here".

We were drawing others' attention.

I turned away annoyed with him. Before I could walk away, he pulled me back taking hold of my arm. He was gripping it so tight, I felt my circulation cut off. He pressed me against him so close I could feel his breath.

"I guess I should have been more clear". He whispered in my ear. "I wasn't asking" He finished with venom in his voice making me tremble.

He forced my lips to connect with his.

I have never wanted to get away from someone so desperately before. I never hated a kiss so much in my life. I've only ever kissed Austin, and I only wanted to kiss him.

With Brad's lips pressed against mine, I was able to knee him in the stomach and get away.

As I started skating away, I finally found Austin, Dez and Trish.

"Ally! Are you ok?" Dez asked skating up to me.

"Yes I'm fine but, Austin..." I whined skating to him wrapping my arms around his waist burying my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't have-" He said rubbing my back comforting me.

"No, its not that. _He's_ here." I cut him off lifting my head up.

Austin's eyes widened in realization.

"Brad? What did he do?" He asked giving me his undivided attention.

"He grabbed me...and I tried to push him back, but he grabbed my arms...and… and…he made-"

"He put his hands on you?" He whispered aggressively. "How many times do I have to-"

His eyes darted around the rink intensively.

"Where is he?" He yelled angrily.

"Austin, can we just leave?" I pleaded.

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. Like I had just cursed him out.

"No! We are not leaving! I'm not going to let Brad get off that easy for sexual assault. Ally, this is more than just harassment, remember the volleyball incident? He is abusing you. We need to report him. No one deserves to be abused".

"Does that sound familiar?" I said.

Austin swallowed nervously as he looked down shamefully.

"Austin, what is Ally talking about?" Trish asked nervously.

Austin knew exactly what I was talking about; because he used my exact words.

_No one deserves to be abused_

His recitation of my words, revealed his true feeling about my advice.

He did not answer Trish. He continued to hold the same expression.


	10. My Herion

**Hello, hello, hello!**

**Chapter 10: My Heroin**

**Ally's POV:**

_The Drugs begin to peak._

_A smile of Joy arrives in me_

_But sedation changes to panic and nausea_

_And breath starts to shorten_

_And heartbeats pound softer_

_You won't try to save me_

As I walked into sonic boom, I heard a soft, delicate song being played on the piano, and a beautiful flawless voice flowing with the piano perfectly.

I knew only one person could be behind such a beautiful voice. I stood closely behind the door with my ear pressed against the wooden frame. I was afraid he would stop singing if I showed myself. Just a few more seconds, then I would reveal myself. Austin really did have a gift for music. That was one of the few things his parents both supported him on. They believed in him. They told him to chase his dreams and not to stop until he was living them. I like that advice.

_You just want to hurt me and leave me desperate_

_You taught my heart a sense I never knew I had_

_I can forget, the times that I was lost and depressed from the awful truth_

_How did you do it?_

_You're my heroine!_

_I will save myself!_

I slowly opened the practice room door and made my way inside. He looked up and smiled at me as I walked over to the seats next to the piano.

"That sounded really good, is that an original?" I asked.

"It is." He breathed casually playing a few notes on the piano.

"I wrote it after janey hit me for the first time."

I nodded my head slowly not knowing how to respond. He didn't look….sad. His face wore a look of bitterness but acceptance. His fingers that were gliding across the piano, came to a stop. Austin stared at me for a little while, then turned his attention to an empty place. I wanted to know so bad, what he was thinking. I used to ask him what he was thinking all the time when he was with Janey. He would blank out sometimes in the middle of conversations. He would sigh as his eyes broke contact with me and drifted to a empty space. He would sometimes hold his arm or any other part of his body that would magically 'start hurting'. Now sadly I know why.

Austin used to tell me I didn't want to know what he was thinking, because it would just make me depressed.

**Austin's POV:**

When you get addicted to something, you go out of your way to get it. Your dopamine levels increase to the point where Thats the only thing you want anymore. When you're on that drug, you're in a blissful wonderland. You feel relaxed, happy, content, high.

But when that drug wears off, so does your happiness. Sedation turns into panic and nausea. You do absolutely whatever it takes to feel that high again. To be happy again. Because nothing else will bring you such pleasure. Nothing will restore that peace you felt.

Nothing is good enough anymore. Nothing and no-one.

All your needs, all your hope, lies in one thing.

Your addiction.

"What are you thinking about?" Ally asked me delicately.

I saw the way she looked at me, and the way she asked me, like she wasn't sure if she should have. Normally I wouldn't answer and just change the subject, but things were different now. I sighed thinking about how I would respond.

"It's ok, you don't have to answer. I'm sorry" Ally quickly retreated her question.

"No, it's ok. You have nothing to be sorry about. You're my girlfriend now, I need to be more open about stuff like this." I said motioning her to join me at the piano.

She smiled at my response and joined me at the piano.

"In a way, Janey was my heroin. I thought i needed her. I thought I needed her to survive, but in reality, she was killing me inside. Just like that drug. I can remember so well the drive I got chasing after her. The high I felt when she forgave me or told me she loved me. The ignorant thought that her approval, her acceptance would some how set me free.

_She's good for me, she helps_. I would tell myself.

Its Love, its love. I love her and I need her. All lies. Lies that I created because I couldn't figure out why I felt so uneasy around someone I _loved_. I feared leaving her. I feared her leaving me. My love story may not have been as dramatic as being addicted to heroin, but it was fatal. I was in mental and physical danger". I nodded to myself.

"But, its over now. All the abuse is over." She rubbed my back reassuringly.

"No, I don't think it is Ally" I said.

She looked frightened and confused at the same time. She opened her mouth, but said nothing.

"We need to report Brad to the police. He's a bad guy Ally".

As soon as I said that, her shoulders relaxed and she let out a huge sigh.

"Don't you think you sound a little hypocritical. I've been telling you from the beginning you needed to report Janey, but you would never listen." She said angrily.

"Do you honestly think anybody would believe a 16 year old boy was physically abused by his 16 year-old girlfriend. That has to be the most ridiculous case i've ever heard. It stupid, pathetic, a waste of time". I finished with frustration.

I took a deep breath, then regained my calmness.

"I didn't tell anybody because no one would believe me."

"I did" She said with hope in her voice.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't best friends with the judge". I laughed.

"We could go together Austin." She said wrapping her hand in mine.

"You report Janey, and Ill report Brad. Together."

"Deal?" She asked holding her free hand out for me to shake.

"Deal." I Responded shaking her small hands. I then yanked her into my chest. I heard her squeal in surprise. She then smiled when she realized what I was doing.

"I seal deals a little differently" I whispered in her ear before cupping her chin closing the gap between our lips.

Ally and I were going to end this. Together. No more drama, no more hate. I just wanted a simple happy life with Ally. I never thought I'd be in such a mess.

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	11. Police Station

**Chapter 11: Police Station**

**Austin's POV:**

Are you ready? I asked Ally as she stared nervously at the door of the police station. She shifted uncomfortably as she leaned against my arm.

She nodded her head "Will you hold my hand?" She asked with the cutest voice ever looking up at me.

"Of course." I smiled intertwining our hands.

I lead her into the police building slowly; knowing we were both doing the right thing. As embarrassing as it was for me, and scary for her, it needed to be done. I know she'll be there for me throughout the process, and I'll be there for her. Were a team.

We walked into the building and saw aloft of busy people making their way around the hectic building. I walked Ally and I over to the front desk.

"Hi, excuse me. We're here to report a crime."

"Both of you?" The dark haired woman asked as she typed rapidly on her keyboard.

"Yes."

"What are the charges?"

"Assault and battery, and Sexual assault" I said quickly.

Ally glared at me.

"I looked the charges up online" I whispered in her ear.

The officer glared between the both of us; looking somewhat shocked by our testimonies.

"We were in different situations" I said quickly not wanting the women to get any ideas. I would _never_ hurt Ally. You don't hurt the people you love.

The women nodded then wrote and something down on a blank yellow note pad.

"Alright, what are your names?"

"Austin Moon."

"Ally Dawson."

"Moon... " She repeated quietly to herself.

"Cc-can you repeat that sir?" She stuttered suddenly very much interested in my name. Her face focused on me waiting for my reply.

"Austin Moon" I repeated slowly and suspiciously.

"Okay, I'll send an officer over to talk to you guys soon." She yanked her head down and began writing frantically on her notepad. "You two can have a seat over there." She said pointing to the waiting room.

"Thanks" I said.

She nodded and continued with her panic-stricken task.

Ally and I took our seats in the semi-vacant waiting room. We chose two seats near the back of the room. Ally looked relieved as she rested her shoulders on the blue diamond printed seats.

"See Ally, you had nothing to worry about. You're the smartest girl I know. Any plan of yours, is bound to succeed. Well..Most plans." I finished placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

She smiled tightly realizing my reference to her last suggestion that ended badly. She released a small chuckle settling her arms on the arms rests.

"I'm just glad you're here with me." She let out a sigh.

"And I'm glad you're with me" I replied pecking her lips.

"Are you going to kiss me every second" Ally laughed as she drew her lips from mine.

"Yes, because I loooove kissing you" I smiled as I connected our lips once more.

"And I looooove your kisses" She chuckled between each kiss.

Our heads whipped to the right as we saw three men dressed in dark blue; decorated with gold badges heading towards us. They walked with such urgency and purpose.

They must have somewhere very important to be.

"What kind of questions do you think they'll ask us?" Ally asked.

"Probably questions like-"

"Excuse me sir. Austin Moon is it?" A large man dressed in the dark blue police uniform interrupted me.

"Yes."

"Can you stand up for me?"

I rose from my seat as the officer had instructed intimidated by his size.

"Austin Moon, you are under arrest for assault and battery" The man cuffed my wrists while reciting to me my miranda rights; making my eyes widen in alarm.

"What!" I yelled in utter confusion and fear.

"Officer, there must be some mistake. We've come _here_ to report a crime. Austin hasn't done anything wrong." Ally reasoned with the cop.

"Little miss, this boy has done a lot wrong. There was a report delivered two days ago about a young man of the name Austin Moon who assaulted a girl named Janey Rivers. There was a notice delivered to his house yesterday. He was supposed to have already been arrested."

"No no no! You've got it all wrong! She assaulted me!" I yelled as the large man dragged me carelessly through the police station down the halls.

"Sure, tell that to the judge. When you see him tomorrow"

"Ally! Call my mom!" I yelled before I was stuffed in a small room.

**Ally's POV:**

Oh no! This is terrible. Austin can't go to jail, it wasn't even his fault. I don't know for sure who gave that report, but I have a pretty good theory. I'm pretty sure it was Janey. And I hope for everyone's sake that I'm wrong.

Because of Janey, everyone at school hates Austin. Everyday we would sit in the back of every classroom just to avoid disturbing comments, shoving of books and slamming of backpacks. Lunch is no better. As soon as we would get our lunch, we would rush to his car to eat in peace; after we cleaned the garbage off first. I regretted every second I couldn't be with him, because when I wasn't with him, things would get worse. The bullying would get physical. Nobody seemed to even come close to touching him when I was around, but they were all over him the second I left. He would call me after school saying he got jumped again by the wrestling team or the football team or any other sports team in this school. This was all while he was on his crutches.

Austin would call me late at night crying about how life was overwhelming and pleading for my help. I suggested we talk to the principle, but just like I was afraid of, he's as cricked and messed up as his son. The principle refused to listen to any report that involved his son doing something wrong. He was in complete denial. And because of that. Austin was suffering.

What lie could Janey have told to cause everyone at school to despise him? He is the nicest, sweetest guy I've ever known.

His dad kicked him out of the house for loving me, and now he was about to go to jail for something _she _did. _To him._

I was going to get to the bottom of all this.


	12. Getting Physical

**Chapter 12: Getting Physical**

**Austin's POV:**

I slumped in my chair lower more annoyed than I've ever been in my entire life! The dark room was so small and confined I felt claustrophobic. I felt the table rumble once more as the detective slammed his fists onto the silver table that was set in front of me.

"Alright you little punk! I'm going to ask you one. more. time." He said narrowing his eyes at me. I looked at him with a straight face amused at his attempt to scare me. There is no way I'm going to jail for something I didn't do. I had nothing to be afraid of.

"Where were you Wednesday night at 9:20." The old man yelled in my face. I yanked my head back disgusted by his bad breath and intense features.

"For the 100th time! I was at my ex-girlfriend's house, Janey Rivers."

"Good, now did you physically assault Janey Rivers during your visit?"

"No." I shook my head.

"You!" He took a deep breath then let out a sigh.

"Alright kid, you keep giving me that same alibi, but do you don't realize how guilty you sound. You were at the scene of crime while the crime happened and you're the suspect. But you are still trying to tell me you didn't hurt her? That doesn't make sense."

He then pulls out a broken lamp and a sisal rope. He unravels the rope and slides it over to me.

"You like.. uhh going fishing right? With your old man?"

"Yes."

"Then a rope like this should look quite familiar. Correct?"

"Yeah, it's a sisal rope. My dad uses ropes like that all the time." I shrugged

"Except this time, you didn't use the rope for fishing." He crossed his arms.

I shook my head in confusion having no idea what he was suggesting.

"What are you-"

"And this lamp." He picked up the lamp and held it over my head.

"Maybe that will help jog your memory."

_The lamp and the rope from my locker_

"Let's be real Austin. You were having a fight with your little girlfriend, and things got heated. People said some things, but sadly the encounter did not end peacefully. You lost your temper because she said something you didn't like. So you took your fishing rope that you casually left at her house prior, and tried to choke her with it. But she got away, so as she was trying to flee, you threw her night lamp at her. Then you whailed on her like a maniac."

He finished proudly and slightly out of breath; thinking his flawless theory was going to make me confess. Little did he know that his flawless theory was full of fallacies. There was nothing to confess. I was innocent.

His voice rose to a loud interrogation scream.

"You couldn't control yourself! You loss control and you hit her! You hit her!" He roared like a lion in the center of my spit covered face. I joined him in his battle for most passionate, loud conversation.

"I loved her! I never laid a finger on that girl!" I screeched in anger.

**Ally's POV:**

**Trish: Oh, man! I can't believe that**

**Ally: I know right, I feel so bad for Austin. Janey is such a...Bully! I hate her. Such an annoying brat!**

**Trish: She can't get away with this. We need to do something.**

**Ally: I know, but what can we do?**

**Trish: We need to go to her house and make her tell the truth. If she refuses, we'll beat her down.**

**Ally: Trish, violence is what got us in this mess.**

**Trish: I know, but sometimes whatever starts the fire, is the only thing that can put it out.**

**Ally: Well, if we're going to do this, we need to be ready.**

**Trish: What do you mean?**

**Ally: Just meet me at sonic boom.**

**Trish: Ok.**

I set up my laptop on the counter in sonic boom, and pulled up the video. I sat on the counter as I waited for Trish to arrive.

**Trish's POV:**

"I'm sorry, I have to go Dez." I apologized interrupting our luncheon.

"Its cool, I'll take care of the bill." He smiled before laying 25 dollars on the table.

"Thanks, see ya later buddy" I waved as I sped walked to my car.

I parked my car in the mall parking lot, and made my way towards Sonic Boom.

"Hey" Ally hugged me as soon as I walked in.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your Saturday plans." She said.

"No, It's fine. I was just hanging out with Dez." I said hoping onto the counter.

"You were hanging out with Dez? Like alone?" Ally asked confused.

"We were planning it for the four of us, but Austin texted Dez that you and him were going to the police station, so Dez and I decided to just go ourselves." I shrugged.

"Oh. Ok, well anyway, I found a video on YouTube that will help us with our 'meeting' with Janey." She smiled.

"I found this channel a few weeks ago for self defense against Brandon. Luckily they also have techniques for offensive fighting." Ally finished.

I was really impressed with Ally. Normally Ally would have never agreed to beating up a girl. Now she's looking up videos and preparing like she's been doing this for years.

**Till' next time! Please Review! I Wanna know what you guys are thinking.**


	13. Jail Time

**Chapter 13: Jail Time**

**Ally's POV:**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't, despite my best attempts invert my eyes from staring at the purple completion that proliferated across her forearm. The way she winced as she slowly laid her arms to her side was hard to watch. When you see someone who can barely work bodily functions, you can't help but feel sympathetic. I've never seen bruises this bad up close before.

Trish and I both flinched as she carefully slid her sleeve up revealing the marks on her arms, as if the bruise on her cheek was not enough of a give

away.

"Oh my-" Trish closed her eyes.

"Janey, I'm sor-" I started not knowing what to say.

She snapped at me with an annoyed tone.

"You don't think I know that, you idiot. I can barely turn without feeling a burning sensation in some part of my body. I feel awful... I feel..." she stopped and took the attitude away from her tone. Her voice began to tremble as she struggled to finish her sentence. She began to sob into her shirt, deciding against the idea of using her hands because it would be too painful for her arm.

Trish reached over to Janey's night stand to grab tissues for her, but her hand was quickly swiped away.

"Don't touch-" She snapped. "I can get it myself."

She slowly stood up flinching at each step from her bed to her night stand.

"What are you guys even doing here?" She barked.

"You need to set the record straight. You need to tell the truth. You know Austin is innocent." I argued.

"Why don't we just beat her up now, she's already resisting" Trish whispered to me.

I gave her a sharp look before turning back to Janey.

Janey shook her head vigorously "Why would I do that".

"Because.." I struggled to find the right words, "Its the right thing to do. Are you really going to let an innocent boy go to jail because you're too selfish and proud to admit you got dumped?"

"He's everything but innocent" She whispered.

"What are you talking about? Trish asked crossing her arms.

She really was delusional. She was so caught up in her own lies she convinced herself that Austin really did hit her. I had no idea how she got those bruises, but I was positive they weren't from Austin.

**Austin's POV:**

I sat slum, tired, bored and lonely in the empty cell. Counting the days I've been in here. Well.. maybe I'm being a little over dramatic, I think I've only been here for about 2 days. My mom came to visit me. She told me she's not disappointed in me, just worried.

I told her everything. She promised she'd do everything to help me get out, while my trial was pending.

The one thing that has been bothering me the most, is Ally. She hasn't visited me at all. I haven't seen her since we were both at the police station. Why hasn't she visited me? Did she think I was guilty? No, there is no way she thinks that I hit her. I personally told Ally Janey was hitting me. Ally must know the truth.

My mom told me my dad refused to visit me. She said he wouldn't be the father of a delinquent. I guess he's like disowning me or something.

**Ally's POV:**

"You may have fooled everyone at school, but you don't have me fooled. I know for a fact that Austin would never hurt a fly. He is the sweetest, most gentle, loving-" I was cut off when Janey broke in.

"I know Austin didn't hit me. Brad did" She Janey admitted quietly.

Trish and I both looked at each shocked as can be.

"My dad caught Austin hovering over me one night in my room. We were having a fight that turned.. physical" She swallowed nervously. "I was yelling at him because I felt like he was spending too much time with you." Janey pointed to me as she continued.

"I punched him in the face, then kicked him, and then I whaled on him; almost cracking his head open with a night lamp. He tumbled on top of me to get me to stop. Unfortunately, my dad came in right at that moment. I tried to play it off like we were making out or something. But I knew my dad was smarter than that. He asked me immediately after, If Austin was hitting me. At first I said no, but after I pushed him in front of the car, and he broke up with me, I just lost it.

I ran straight to my dad and told him Austin was abusive and that I had left him. I put my lamp and some rope he left at my house in his locker, to make him seem more guilty. I threw his DVD in there simply out of anger. I started my relationship with Brad just like I did with Austin. I came to find out Brad is not as gentle as Austin." She finished rubbing her arm.

Trish and I sat down beside her.

"Janey" I said slowly. "I'm sorry that happened to you, but you need to clear Austin's name."

She nodded slowly, hopefully understanding what she had done. It was incumbent upon her to exonerate Austin. I couldn't imagine how Austin was feeling right now. All alone, isolated in a cold empty cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV:<strong>

I sat up as I heard the guard make his way down the narrow hall. It must have been morning. I stood up and raced towards the bars and looked out for him. He was coming to give me my call for the day.

The guard unlocked my cell and nodded for me to come out.

"You can take your call now Moon." The security guard told me.

I picked up the phone and dialed my mother's number.

**Austin: Mom?**

**Mom: Honey! How are you**

**Austin: I'm ok, how are you**

**Mom: I'm doing good, your dad still hasn't said anything to me.**

**Austin: Well.. I guess there is nothing I can do. I just wish he would for once give me the benefit of the doubt.**

**Mom: Has Ally visited you yet?**

**Austin: No, and I don't know why.**

**Mom: This is probably just a lot for her to take in. You should let her take her time.**

**Mom: Did you try calling her?**

**Austin: Yes **

**Mom: Mmm.. well give it a minute.**

**Austin: Alright, I love you**

**Mom: Love you too honey, and don't worry you'll be out soon okay?**

**Austin: Ok, bye**

I hung up the phone and let the guard lead me back to my cell.

**Ally's POV:**

I ran down stairs after I had been playing the piano for 3 hours practicing the song Austin and I were working on. I was going to beg my parents for the 5th time to let me visit Austin.

They kept declining, claiming the jailhouse is too dangerous for small girls like me. I assured them I would be safe with a security guard, but they did not budge at all. I felt really bad, because I received a call with an unknown I.D and ignored it; not considering the call could have been from Austin. He had tried to call me, but I ignored him. I hope he's not mad. I have been really trying to see him. Maybe 5th times the charm.

My mom was preparing dinner when I entered the kitchen with high hopes.

"Hey mom?" I asked with the sweetest voice I could manage.

"Yes, honey?"

"We don't have anything planned tomorrow morning, maybe we could swing by…. the jail to visit Austin" I said the last part quick hoping she would have a change in heart.

"Ally" My mother sighed.

I don't think it's healthy for you to be dating someone who's in jail. I think you can do better. Think of this as an opportunity to focus on school and maybe meet someone else."

"What? No, mom. Austin's not a bad person. He just got put in a bad position and got the short end of the stick. I am not going to give up on him when he need me the most. I need to be there for him. To show him he's not alone. If you won't give your consent, I'll find another way,"

I called Trish and asked her if I could borrow her car. We drove to the jail and managed to get in. Trish pretended to be my mother and signed the papers. Surprisingly, it worked. I was finally able to see Austin. It felt like it's been forever since he was holding my hand. I followed the guard as he led me down the halls to Austin's cell.

We turned the corner, and I saw my blonde boy slouched over at the end of his bed looking like the most bored person alive.

"Austin!" I called clinging onto the steel bars waiting for him to join me.

As soon as he looked up, he didn't waste any time before he raced towards the bars connecting his hands with mine.

"Ally," He breathed. "I missed you, so much."

"I missed you too" I said. "I would have come sooner, but my parents wouldn't let me. I had to sneak out. I'm sorry you were all alone in this cell for the past days."

"It's ok, you're here now. That's all that matters" He said quickly pecking me on the lips.

"But, don't worry Austin, you won't be here any longer. Trish and I convinced Janey to confess. She's going to set the record straight, and you'll be able to go home!"

"Thats fantastic! He cried. "I can go home! Man, I wish I could hug you right now."

"I know, and thats why we gotta get you out as soon as possible!" I said.

**Alright! 13th chapter! This story is coming to a close soon...**


End file.
